1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to creating disks, and more particularly, to creating virtual disks from physical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for creating virtual disks from physical disks include the use of virtualization programs. These virtualization programs can create virtual disks from physical disks and copy data onto a virtual disk on a sector-by-sector basis.
Typically, data is organized and backed up on a file-by-file basis, which differs from a sector-by-sector basis. Thus, problems may arise when copying backup data onto a virtual disk on a file-by-file basis.